Computer networks are becoming increasingly popular because of their versatility, flexibility, economy, and power. In contrast to the highly centralized and costly mainframes, computer networks typically distribute processing to various autonomous computers. These individual computers are coupled together so that each computer in the network can communicate with other computers connected to the network. Thereby, end users can work on a joint project on separate computers by sharing files and swapping information over the network. Furthermore, application programs, databases, and peripheral hardware (e.g., printers, disk drives, file servers, etc.) can be shared amongst the various end users. Moreover, the computer network can easily be upgraded by simply incorporating additional hardware on an as-needed basis.
Typically, a computer network is comprised of a number of data terminal equipment (DTE) coupled together by transmission lines. DTE can include personal computers, workstations, mini computers, input terminals, etc. There are several different types of transmission lines which can be used, such as unshielded twisted pair (UTP) wiring, shielded twisted pair wiring, coaxial cables, and fiber optic cables.
UTP wiring is a popular choice because of its relatively low cost. Significant savings can be achieved by using the same UTP telephone lines already existing in office buildings, factories, and homes, to conduct digital signals between DTE of a computer system, rather than analog voice signals for phone systems. By utilizing the UTP telephone wires, there is no need to separately purchase and physically route other wires or cables.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for an apparatus and method that minimizes the baseline wander inherent in computer networks having transformer coupled UTP wiring. It would be highly preferable for such an apparatus and method to be installed in the base equipment and be compatible with existing transmitters and magnetics without having to substantially modify either the transmitters or receivers.